Decoy
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Helen and Kate need a good decoy before they get spotted and shot. They come up with something. A kiss. Romance but not neccesarily.


Kate and Helen were hiding in an alley, following a couple of men to what they hoped to be a lead to a captured abnormal. Helen carefully peeked around the corner when Kate suddenly stumbled over something, making a couple of loud noises and she cursed under her breath. Damnit. Helen quickly turned back to her and moved the couple of feet over when the men were turning around.

"Sorry, doc."

"No time for that. If we get spotted, they'll kill us. We need a decoy, and fast."

Kate nodded, thinking. She had no intention of getting shot again but nothing seemed to come to mind right away, either. They were screwed. She heard the men come closer and so she did the only thing she could think of at that moment that might work.

She grabbed Helen by the collar of her shirt and pressed herself back against the wall, dragging the older woman with her. She trapped Kate, both hands next to her head as she had tried to balance herself. She understood in a heartbeat what Kate was planning and she nodded down at her before pressing her lips against Kate's. She lifted her hand to the younger woman's neck when she felt her kiss back and pull her closer. Kate moaned softly when they deepened the kiss and just as the men turned around the corner, Helen lifted Kate's shirt up a bit, her hand on the bare skin of her waist. One of the guys started chuckling and shrugged.

"They're just having fun and as much as I'd love to watch and join in, we have work to do so let's go." He said before leaving again, the other men continuing to stare at the two kissing women.

Helen inwardly rolled her eyes when they didn't follow right away. More convincing it is then. She pulled back and smirked at Kate briefly who stared up at her breathlessly. She went to Kate's neck, licking, kissing and sucking softly, right where the men could see it and Kate instinctively tilted her head to the side, tightening her grip on Helen's collar when a quiet whimper escaped her lips.

Eventually, the men left as well and Helen pulled back once more, smiling breathlessly and Kate wasn't doing any better.

"Nice decoy, Kate. Good thinking."

"It was the only thing I thought would work... Guys. Sorry."

"Nothing to apologise for." Helen smiled again, "Now, let's get back to work ourselves, shall we?"

Kate nodded and they continued walking, careful not to be seen again. That decoy wouldn't work a second time.

A couple of hours later, they were back at the Sanctuary, the previously captured abnormal in their care and sure that those men were never to interfere with their work again. Once the abnormal was taking care of, the team gathered in Helen's office for a quick debriefing. Before they could even start, however, Will noticed the mark on Kate's neck and he swore that hadn't been there when they had left.

"Kate? Is… Is that a hickey?" He asked, pointing at it and Kate lifted her hand to it, covering it before she stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

Will looked at the two of them in confusion and Henry wasn't quite following either. Helen just shrugged, smiling softly.

"A hickey? Really?" Kate exclaimed.

"I got a little carried away perhaps." Helen smiled again, knowing she hadn't exactly been the only one getting carried away.

"What's going on? Magnus? Kate?"

"_You_ left her that hickey?" Henry exclaimed suddenly, eyes wide as he had finally understood.

"It was just a decoy, guys. Those men would have killed us if we wouldn't have done something and it seemed like the best idea at the time. It's easy to distract men when you kiss, especially two women. I still don't know what it is about that, though." Kate shrugged, "Didn't think she'd leave a mark."

Helen smiled innocently. Oops, oh well.

"You two kissed?"

"Jealous, Will?"

"What? N-No!"

Helen and Kate chuckled, exchanging an amused look and Henry stood there, facepalming.

"Anyway, as I said, it was just for distraction so we wouldn't get shot. Simple decoy. And it worked. And I have a feeling you're not listening to me anymore." Kate trailed off.

Both of the men seemed spaced out somewhat, probably still stuck on the fact that they had kissed. Kate sighed, looking over to Helen who just shook her head.

"Men. Maybe we should do it again." She mused and Kate blushed briefly before she chuckled herself.

"Ya think?"

Before Helen could answer, she felt Kate's lips on hers again, kissing her softly and she soon kissed her back, not getting as carried away as last time, though. When they pulled away, they grinned at each other.

"That…was…so…hot…" Will and Henry mumbled at the same time and Kate started laughing before she walked off again.

"Worked again, eh? Perverts."

Helen chuckled, shaking her head before snapping her fingers in front of the two men's faces to get them back to reality.

"Can we get back to the debriefing now?"

"I don't know, I'm still pretty stuck on what just happened."

"I can see that but now's the time for work, not fun, got it?"

Will blushed before nodding and Henry agreed as well. Since Kate was already gone and Helen didn't quite see reason to bring her back, she held the briefing without her, filling the guys in on everything else quickly.


End file.
